1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices having utility in the field of muscular therapy. More particularly, the devices assist a muscular therapists in treating large muscles, various spine muscles including low back muscles, leg muscles and the like. The devices may also be used by patients for home use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional muscular therapists practice their art with their hands, including their fingers, thumbs, palms, wrists, and employ other parts of their bodies as well, such as elbows, i.e., the whole body of the therapist gets involved in the treatment. As a result, the effectiveness of the therapist decreases as the day wears on, and uniformity of patient treatment is not assured.
Although there have been numerous devices developed to decrease the physical demands placed upon the therapist, none of them effectively treat the muscles of the cervical, thoracic, or lumbar regions, nor are there any devices that treat other large muscles of the body in such a that enables the therapist to easily adjust pressures and to diagnose various conditions of the patient.
In view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art that better labor-saving devices were needed, or how the needed devices could be provided.